Toque
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: E quando suas mãos se tocaram, o momento mais mágico de suas vidas começou.


**|X-men**

**| Gênero: Shoujo, Ação, um pouco de Drama.**

**|Classificação: +18**

**| Avisos: Hentai, violência muito leve.**

**|Ship: Rogue/Gambit**

**|One-shot**

* * *

**Olá leitores!**

**Aqui estou eu com uma one nova, dessa vez de X-men. A história se passa (para aqueles que entendem da série, o que não é tão o meu caso, eu tive que pesquisar) antes de Gambit ter seus poderes ressaltados por Sábia pela última vez, então ele não pode tocar Rogue. É uma história levemente desvinculada aos acontecimentos da série original, então Jean e Scott estão vivos, bem como nosso querido professor Xavier.**

**Espero que gostem dela, eu fiquei tão empolgada em escrever que se tornou uma compulsão, não largava meu caderno por nada!**

**Beijos, boa leitura!**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

**Toque**

- Oh, Gambit! Eu quero um desses!

Ele olhou para onde Rogue apontava. Era um grande ursinho de pelúcia pendurado como prêmio máximo para quem acertasse todas as 5 balas do tiro ao alvo. Gambit sorriu. Se tinha uma coisa na qual ele era bom era em mirar. Aquilo seria moleza.

- Vou pegar para você, chérie.

Segurou-a pela mão enluvada e a arrastou até a barraca de tiro ao alvo. Pagou e segurou a arma. Era bem mais pesada que as suas cartas, mas mira era mira, ele tinha, e fim. Encaixou a rolha no bico da arma e apontou.

Foi moleza acertar os cinco tiros, e logo ele saia da banca com uma Rogue muito sorridente abraçada a um urso de pelúcia gigante.

- Own, obrigada Remi...

Gambit desviou o rosto. Sempre corava quando ela o chamava assim. Ele passou o braço pelas costas dela, abraçando-a enquanto andavam. Depois de alguns minutos, se viram à porta do Instituto Xavier. Viraram de frente um para o outro.

- Entregue!

- Obrigada! – Ela o abraçou. Gambit sentiu um impulso de se livrar da jaqueta para sentir um pouquinho da pele dela, do toque dela. Mas ele sabia que não podia fazer isso.

- Rogue... Posso fazer uma coisa?

Ela sentiu um arrepio subir a espinha. Geralmente, esses pedidos envolviam algum tipo de contato que eles não podiam ter.

- Gambit, seja razoável!

- Eu só quero... – ele colocou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, cobertas com luvas de couro. Começou a aproximar os rostos.

- Remi, não! – mas mesmo sem seus poderes, Gambit a enfeitiçava. Simplesmente por se amarem. Ela sabia o risco que beijá-lo representava, ele também, e ainda assim, ambos queriam tanto!

Muito admirada por ele para impedir, Rogue esqueceu os riscos. Deixou o corpo ficar mais leve, deixou Gambit puxar seu rosto com leveza. Deixou seus lábios se encontrarem.

Ela se arrependeu imediatamente. Sentiu sua mente ser tomada pelos pensamentos e lembranças do namorado. Sentiu que ganhava força, e que lentamente ele ia desfalecendo em seus braços. A principio, Gambit se prendeu à ela, mas passado um tempo, ele não conseguia mais segurá-la, e Rogue pôde se desvencilhar.

Ela se empurrou para longe dele, dando uns cinco passos para o lado oposto.

Gambit caiu de joelhos no chão. Rogue sentia sua mente misturar os conhecimentos do namorado como em um caleidoscópio. Levou alguns minutos para que tudo normalizasse para os dois.

- Gambit! Já lhe disse para não fazer isso! Vou acabar matando você!

- Eu morreria feliz, chérie.

Rogue suspirou. Era inútil discutir com ele.

- Vou entrar.

- Vejo você amanhã? – ela não respondeu. Virou-se para a porta. – Vai ao menos me ligar? – Rogue apenas entrou pelo portão, ainda em silêncio. Era sempre assim quando ele passava dos limites impostos. Ficavam sem se falar por dias, uma vez fora uma semana inteira. Ele a viu se afastar até entrar no prédio, então subiu em sua moto estacionada ali perto e foi embora.

Rogue ainda estava sentindo os efeitos de tocar em Gambit. Seria capaz de usar os poderes dele se quisesse, e sua mente estava cheia e pesada. Ela se jogou em sua cama, desolada.

A verdade que ela não queria ver era que Gambit a amava tão incondicionalmente que morreria em contato com ela sem se importar. A relação deles não era apenas complicada ou celibatária. Era perigosa.

Era perigoso, especialmente para ele, que continuassem juntos.

De repente, Rogue sentiu lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Chorava. Chorava por perceber que estava prestes a perder Gambit, pois para o bem deles, ela iria terminar o relacionamento, logo pelo amanhecer.

Rogue afogou suas lágrimas no travesseiro, e sem se dar conta, adormeceu.

Ela precisou de alguns minutos na manhã seguinte para se lembrar o porquê de se sentir tão vazia e triste. Quase começou a chorar de novo, mas se ia fazer isso, era melhor ser de cara limpa e queixo erguido. Discou o número de Gambit.

- Bounjour, chérie.

- Gambit, preciso falar com você.

O tom de voz sério dela o alertou.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Venha me encontrar, agora!

Ele não pediu mais explicações. Apenas arrancou com a moto.

Assim que chegou no Instituto, percebeu que algo estava errado. Rogue o esperava de pé ao lado de fora, escorada na grade do portão, cabeça baixa. Ele desceu da moto e foi andando lentamente até ela.

- Rogue... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu, Gambit.

- Você está bem?

Ela não aguentou. Começou a deixar lágrima atrás de lágrima escorrer. Isso só o deixou ainda mais preocupado.

- Rogue!

Ele a abraçou contra seu peito. Rogue perdeu o raciocínio por alguns segundos, enfeitiçada por ele, pelo perfume que ele emanava. Mas rapidamente ela se recuperou. Saiu do abraço e se postou de costas para ele, em prantos.

- Rogue, você vai me contar o problema ou...

- O problema? Nós. Nós somos o problema.

- Do que está falando?

- Não... Não podemos mais... – Rogue não conseguia falar. Soluçava de choro entre as falas. – Não podemos mais ficar juntos!

- Por quê? – ele correu até ela, que se afastou de novo.

- Porque... Porque eu amo você! – ela disse, soluçando e chorando.

- Então... Então por quê?

- Porque eu... – ela engoliu os soluços, mesmo que continuasse chorando, ergueu a cabeça e se virou para ele, firme e séria. – Porque eu sou egoísta. Porque o nosso relacionamento vai matar você – ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas ela ergueu a mão para impedi-lo e prosseguiu. – e mesmo que você não se importe, eu me importo. Eu não conseguiria viver sabendo que causei sua morte. Eu sofreria bem mais então... – ela segurou o choro mais uma vez. – Então pelos meus próprios motivos egoístas, nosso namoro termina aqui.

Gambit a fitou por alguns segundos, atônito. Então quando entendeu que ela estava se despedindo dele foi quando quis tomar uma atitude.

- Rogue, pare com isso! De onde veio isso assim, de repente?

- Você! De onde tirou aquela ideia louca de me beijar ontem à noite?

Ele engoliu em seco. Eles tinham vários altos e baixos devido à insistência dele em ultrapassar barreiras (Gambit nunca fora um bom rapaz), mas nada que ameaçasse o relacionamento dos dois. Mas aparentemente, aquela foi a gota d'água para ela. O que ele iria fazer agora? Como resolver a situação?

- Não precisa fazer isso, Rogue. Eu vou mudar. Vou respeitar os limites.

- Não, não vai. Você sabe que não. E ontem foi a prova. Sinto muito Remi – ele sentiu borboletas atacarem seu estômago – mas é o que é melhor para nós. É assim que tem que ser.

E antes que ele pudesse tentar impedí-la de novo, ela entrou pelo portão e foi para a mansão, sem olhar para trás.

Gambit ficou mais alguns minutos parado no lugar, tentando assimilar o que acabara de acontecer. Então se deu conta de que não adiantava ficar parado ali. Rogue não ia voltar arrependida. Talvez daqui uma semana ou duas ela percebesse que cometera um engano, mas por hora era melhor deixar o tempo passar.

E o tempo passou. Não semanas, meses. Para surpresa de Gambit, Rogue não ligou. Ela estava realmente decidida a manter-se separada dele, era melhor e mais seguro, para os dois. Mas isso não queria dizer que ela estava bem com isso. O amava, ficar sem ele doía.

Ela não recebeu mais notícias dele, e achou melhor assim. Aos poucos, Rogue foi se tornando mais fechada, reservada. Praticamente afogada em depressão. Saía do quarto para comer apenas, e isso quando comia, que também não era sempre.

Não demorou para as pessoas na mansão perceberem o humor dela. Nos primeiros dias tentaram animá-la, especialmente Jean, mas perceberam depois que não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Rogue já não era nenhuma criança, Gambit menos ainda. Eles se amavam e fim.

Assim sendo, dois longos meses se passaram nesse ritmo depressivo. Rogue não saía mais para missões, pois ela mais atrapalhava, tendo que ser protegida, que ajudava, uma vez que não lutava mais. Estava literalmente vegetando. E em uma dessas manhãs do fim dos dois meses, Rogue decidiu que ia tomar café naquela manhã, mas algo que ouviu a fez se esconder atrás da porta para ouvir toda a conversa.

- Quero aproveitar que Rogue não desceu para o café – o que já havia se torando habitual – para debatermos um assunto. – Xavier começou.

- Aconteceu algo? – Noturno perguntou, usando o rabo para manejar os talheres.

- Sim. O cérebro me informou hoje pela manhã que...

- Que...? – Scott incentivou. Xavier suspirou.

- Pode se esconder fisicamente Rogue, mas eu ainda sei onde sua mente está.

Ela bufou e saiu de seu esconderijo, parando de pé em frente à mesa do café.

- Ótimo, agora que já sabem que estou aqui, vão mudar de assunto?

- Na verdade, não. – Xavier respondeu. – Queria que você não tivesse ouvido o começo dessa conversa, para seu próprio bem, mas se bem lhe conheço, não vai descansar enquanto não descobrir seja lá o que você não deveria saber. Estou certo?

- Como sempre, sim, professor. – ela respondeu.

- O que o cérebro me informou foi que... – Xavier hesitou, olhando para Rogue. Amava cada um daqueles meninos como seus filhos, e sabia que aquilo iria atingi-la imediatamente. Mas sabia também que não havia saída. – que Gambit se juntou à Irmandade da Mística.

Todos os olhares foram para Rogue. A garota deixou lágrimas escorrerem e foi correndo para seu dormitório escada acima.

- Professor! – reprimiu Jean – Você poderia tê-la...

- ... poupado? - Xavier cortou. – Você sabe que não, Jean. Ela ia descobrir cedo ou tarde, e ficaria muito magoada se escondêssemos dela.

Jean abaixou o olhar triste para seu prato. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Logan entortara o garfo apenas por apertá-lo com raiva.

- Por favor, Logan, não estrague a prataria. – Xavier pediu.

- Ah, tanto faz... – o homem se levantou. Pegou seu capacete que estava no chão ao lado de sua cadeira e saiu.

- Aposto como vai atrás do Dentes-de Sabre. Ele sempre faz isso para descarregar a raiva.

Mais alguns segundos se passaram. Então Kitty rompeu o silêncio.

- Não entendo professor, por que Gambit faria isso?

- Não sei, mas é melhor ficarmos em alerta. Por ter sido namorado de Rogue sabe um pouco demais sobre nós, inclusive nosso esconderijo. É melhor redobrarmos nossas defesas.

No entanto, à exceção do agravamento do quadro depressivo de Rogue, nada aconteceu. Esperavam a Irmandade invadir a qualquer momento, mas nem sinal. Vez ou outra Xavier checava o cérebro apenas para constatar que os mutantes da Irmandade não estavam nem próximos a eles.

Sendo assim, como a Irmandade não dava sinais de se aproximar, aos poucos a preocupação deles foi diminuindo. Xavier, no entanto, mantinha a vigilância, pois sabia que a Irmandade poderia justamente estar esperando que relaxassem para atacar.

Nos primeiros dias seguintes à notícia sobre Gambit, Rogue só fazia chorar pela casa. Depois, ela não foi mais vista e a porta de seu quarto estava sempre fechada. Jean decidiu interferir, Rogue não saía nem para comer mais.

A ruiva preparou uma bandeja com sopa de legumes, pão e um copo de água. Sentia que Rogue não estaria no melhor dos estados quando a encontrasse.

Chegou à porta do quarto. Levitou a bandeja para livrar as mãos e tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. Ela poderia abrir com telecinese, mas não queria invadir a privacidade da morena.

- Rogue? Sou eu, Jean.

Não houve resposta, apenas um fungado baixo.

- Abra para mim, Rogue.

Ainda sem resultado. Jean não concordava com esse tipo de coisa, mas Rogue não comia há muito tempo, era uma emergência. Concentrou-se na fechadura e logo ouviu-se um click. A porta se abriu vagarosamente.

Rogue estava deitada na cama, semi-adormecida, abraçada ao urso que Gambit lhe dera. Era visível como ela estava frágil, tanto física quanto emocionalmente.

- Rogue... – ela se assentou ao lado da morena. – Assente-se... Você não pode ficar assim. Assente-se, coma algo. Vamos Rogue, reaja!

Jean manteve a bandeja no ar e colocou Rogue assentada. Encheu uma colher e sorveu nos lábios dela. Rogue engoliu.

Aos poucos, toda a tigela foi comida, inclusive os pedaços de legume que ela não queria a princípio. Depois que terminou, Rogue estava bem menos pálida.

- Somos mutantes, Rogue, mas ainda podemos morrer por inanição, sabia?

- E daí? Não me importo em morrer.

- Rogue, pare! – Jean pousou a bandeja na mesa ao lado. – Reaja!

- Reaja? – Rogue levantou os olhos molhados para ela. – Se Scott se bandeasse para a Irmandade logo depois de você terminar com ele, iria se sentir como?

Jean entendeu.

- Rogue, não é sua culpa.

- Como pode ter certeza? Gambit tem tendência a fazer o errado, ele não é a pessoa mais correta do mundo. Ele já me disse que o que o prendia às coisas certas sou eu, e adivinhe, ele não me tem mais! Não pode me ter!

Jean fitou o chão. Rogue estava dolorosamente certa.

- Eu daria qualquer coisa no mundo para não ter esse maldito poder. Eu sonhei muito que não tinha poderes, que eu podia ficar com ele, que não iria machuca-lo. Mas são sonhos apenas. Fim. Não posso viver com ele, então não quero viver.

Jean pensou em argumentar, mas pensou em sua vida sem Scott. Não aguentaria.

- Por favor, volte ao menos a comer. Você é como uma irmã para mim, embora não pareça. Estou preocupada com você. Se não voltar a comer por conta própria, vou invadir seu quarto de três em três horas para empurrar comida pela sua garganta, fui clara?

Rogue balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Não adiantava discutir com Jean, de qualquer forma.

Então, sob o olhar atento de Jean, Rogue foi sobrevivendo. Continuava chorando, e deprimida. Sempre que saía do quarto estava com o urso que Gambit lhe dera, e sempre que não estava comendo, estava no quarto, muitas vezes chorando.

Quando as coisas atingiram uma rotina, mesmo que negativa com Rogue chorando pelos cantos e todos temendo o aparecimento súbito da Irmandade, algo aconteceu. Gambit surgiu no portão, em sua moto, bem no turno que Wolverine vigiava.

- É hoje que eu mato esse desgraçado... – Logan comentou, colocando sua máscara e ejetando as garras de adamantium. – Nada me deixa mais irritado do que um cara desses que trai aqueles que lhe estenderam a mão.

- Calma, Logan. – Xavier interviu. – Não se esqueça de que ele e Rogue eram namorados até dois meses atrás, ele pode estar aqui por causa dela.

Wolverine rosnou baixinho e retraiu as garras.

- Mas fique sabendo que estou de olho. Se ele tentar uma gracinha sequer...

Xavier abriu o portão. Os X-men se posicionaram lado a lado no hall, prontos para reagir a qualquer ataque dele ou de qualquer outro escondido.

- Gente! – Noturno se manifestou. – E se for a Mística?

Eles se tencionaram. Gambit atravessou o jardim lentamente, carregando uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Então ele adentrou o hall.

- Que recepção amigável... – ele comentou. Analisou os X-men em fila. – Onde está Rogue?

- No quarto dela. – Jean respondeu. – Chorando. O dia inteiro.

- Bem... Então ela não está muito melhor que eu. Mas de qualquer forma, não foi por ela que eu vim.

Wolverine deixou as garras descerem.

- Tampouco vim para brigar. Eu estive infiltrado na Irmandade nos últimos meses...

- Então agora trair ganhou outro nome... – Logan resmungou.

- Eu não traí vocês! – Gambit retrucou. – Ouvi um rumor e fui espionar!

- Espionar? Que rumor? – Kitty perguntou.

- Apareceu uma mutante nova. O nome dela é Mirella. Ela tem o poder de bloquear os poderes de todos os outros mutantes, ninguém sabe onde ela está. Seu rastro desapareceu, mas a Irmandade está de olho nela.

Xavier se virou para o corredor, e logo ele e os outros X-men, além de Gambit, foram ao cérebro checar. Descobriram que o que Gambit falara era verdade, e que a mutante estava em um galpão abandonado no leste de Nova York.

- X-men, peguem o avião. Precisamos pegá-la antes da Irmandade.

- E a Rogue? – Jean perguntou.

- Ela não está em condições de ir. Mas se Gambit quiser pegar o lugar dela, temos um assento livre no avião.

Gambit olhou para Xavier. Sorriu.

- Obrigado. Vigie a Rogue, por favor. Eu ainda me preocupo com ela.

- Eu sei. Se pudesse ler sua mente, nem precisaria disso para saber.

E dez minutos depois, o avião partiu.

Dentro do veículo, Gambit estava alheio. Apenas olhava pela janela, pensativo. Jean, por fim, decidiu falar com ele.

- Você não parece muito bem. Está distante.

- Então ela estava chorando...?

Jean expirou. Deveria saber que aquele era o problema.

- Sempre. Ela está muito magoada...

Gambit se assustou com isso.

- Ela? Ela?! E eu? Foi ela quem terminou comigo!

- Eu sei... Mesmo assim, ela pode se chatear. Você não acha que ela se entristeceu?

- Sim! Ela disse que nosso namoro ia terminar me matando, e que ela não conseguiria viver com a culpa.

- Ah, entendo... Ela não disse a ninguém como foi o término, apenas disse que vocês tinham terminado, então eu pensei...

- Pensou que ela tinha terminado por eu ser um idiota, ou algo assim.

- É. Me desculpe.

-Eu sei que não parece, eu tenho uma fama que me condena, mas eu amo a Rogue. Amo de verdade. Me magoou ela terminar assim, mas eu entendi.

Jean sentiu um mal estar súbito.

- Ela ainda ama você Gambit! Não desista!

- Ah, se fosse apenas uma questão de amar...

Ele voltou a fitar a janela, e Jean viu isso como uma deixa para que ela o deixasse sozinho.

Alguns minutos depois, o avião pousou em frente ao galpão e os heróis desceram.

- OK. – Jean começou. – Eu vou entrar antes e tentar um pouco de diplomacia. Se der errado, vocês entram.

Dito isso, Jean entrou no galpão.

- Olá, alguém ai?

Uma garota saiu de trás de um monte de caixas. Pendiam correntes do encanamento do teto. A menina tinha a pele bem clara, cabelos negros channel, usava um vestido preto de alcinhas com muitas rendas e babados de mesma cor, e botinhas pretas de couro com um saltinho baixo. Parecia meio assustada.

- Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Jean. Quero conversar com você.

- Você é como eles? – Jean logo soube que Mirella estava falando da Irmandade. A garota tinha um sotaque italiano.

- Sim, e não. – Jean respondeu. – Sou diferente, assim como você. – Jean fez uma caixa levitar em demonstração. - Mas eu sou legal, não quero machucar você.

Mas por algum motivo, Mirella aterrorizou.

- Pare! – a morena estendeu a mão. Jean sentiu sua mente ser bloqueada, e a caixa caiu.

- Acalme-se, não vou fazer nada a você!

Mas Mirella já estava alterada. A garota puxou uma das correntes que pendiam do teto e se colocou em posição defensiva. Ao ver que Jean não fez nada, ela mesma atacou.

Jean não estava acostumada a lutar sem seus poderes, então foi uma presa fácil,

- Jean! – Scott se descontrolou. Entrou correndo no galpão e os outros foram atrás.

Jean já estava pendurada pelos punhos com uma corrente, desacordada. Ciclope tentou usar suas rajadas ópticas, mas sem sucesso. Mirella já estava agindo.

Os X-men eram fortes, mas não tanto uma vez que não podiam usar seus poderes. Já Mirella, além de poder bloquear os poderes dos outros, tinha uma força bruta comparável à do próprio Wolverine. Como desvantagem, ela não tinha nenhum treinamento. Mas também não parecia que fosse precisar.

As primeiras vítimas foram Kitty e Noturno. Ela jogou o garoto na parede, e Kitty por cima. Ele não pode se teleportar, ela não pode atravessar a superfície, então os dois se chocaram e caíram no chão desacordados.

Nesse meio tempo, Wolverine cortara as correntes que prendiam Jean, e Scott tentava inutilmente reanima-la. Gambit tentava se aproximar de Mirella sem se tornar um alvo.

A garota viu que agora era de fato uma luta. A próxima que ela conseguiu pegar foi tempestade, e a desacordou com um murro na cabeça. Faltavam agora Scott, Gambit e Wolverine.

Por não conseguir acordar Jean, Scott ficou cego de ódio, avançando até Mirella.

- Ciclope, não, seu inútil! – Logan advertiu.

Tarde demais. Depois de alguns segundos, ela acertou uma joelhada nas partes baixas de Scott, e depois um chute no estomago, apagando-o antes que Gambit e Wolverine pudessem correr em seu auxílio.

- Já chega. – sem dúvidas, Wolverine era o X-men que mais odiava Gambit, mas agora era uma emergência. Os dois se entreolharam e avançaram também.

Mirella era boa, mas os dois juntos significavam um risco maior. Os dois estavam segurando bem a luta, mas a ira de Wolverine foi a sua ruína: ela se abaixou para evitar um golpe de Gambit, e esse golpe acertou Wolverine.

- Seu... – Logan se virou para Gambit. Esse retraiu-se por alguns segundos, e foi o bastante. Mirella o chutou na cabeça, o desacordando, e pulou nas costas de Wolverine. Batalhou muito, mas conseguiu desmaia-lo por asfixia.

E assim, uma mutante ganhou de outros sete por não poderem usar seus poderes.

Enquanto isso, no Instituto, Rogue se levantou para comer algo, antes que Jean invadisse seu quarto para força-la a comer. No entanto, a mutante andou por todo o Instituto sem encontrar ninguém.

- Jean? Logan? Alguém?

Depois de muito andar, encontrou o Professor no cérebro, acompanhando o começo da briga, onde Jean fora desacordada. Não conseguia se comunicar com ela devido ao bloqueio de Mirella.

- Professor, o que houve? Onde está todo mundo?

"Não! Péssima hora, Rogue."

- Eu... Bem...

- Professor!

- Saíram em missão.

- Bem, eu... Eu gostaria de ter ido... Rogue disse. Estava cansada de ser deixada para trás! Não seria um estorvo, iria ajudar, de verdade!

Xavier, no entanto, não queria que ela fosse. Não com Gambit lá.

- Você pode ir na próxima. Eles já estão em Nova York.

- Nova York... OK, estou indo.

- Rogue, não!

A garota vestiu seu uniforme e saiu da mansão. Levantou voo com seus poderes.

"Tudo bem Rogue, entendi, você vai." Era a voz de Xavier na cabeça dela. "Deixe-me ao menos lhe orientar." Dito isso, Xavier passou à ela a localização exata e as informações que tinha sobre a mutante. E Rogue foi.

Quando ela passou à porta do galpão, os outros X-men já haviam sucumbido e estavam acorrentados ao telhado. Rogue entrou no galpão lentamente.

- Você! – Mirella já estava alerta. – É outra deles, não é?

Rogue olhou e viu seus amigos presos. Conteve o grito. Gambit estava entre eles. Torcendo para que Mirella não notasse o uniforme dela, resolveu blefar. Tirou as luvas.

- Não! Não, eu só... Gambit disse que ia resolver problemas em Nova York, eu tive medo de que ele estivesse com problemas... Ele não faz muitas coisas certas, sabe? – enquanto falava, Rogue caminhara até ficar de frente para Gambit. – Amor, tudo bem? – ela colocou as mãos sobre a gola da jaqueta dele, no pescoço. – Oh, querido, quem fez isso com você? Eu lhe avisei para não se meter com mutantes, mesmo sendo um deles... Por que não largou isso tudo e veio ficar comigo?

"Então ela não é uma mutante?" Mirella pensou.

Rogue começou a tentar soltar as correntes.

- Não adianta. Fui eu quem as fez. São de uma liga metálica fortíssima. Só aquele ali – ela apontou para Wolverine. – conseguiu cortar.

"Adamantium! Não vou conseguir soltar se não tiver adamantium comigo. Preciso fazê-la soltá-lo ou ganhar dela."

- Por favor... Solte ele! Eu o amo tanto... – Rogue chorou. Já estava habituada a chorar, então não foi difícil forçar mais algumas lágrimas. – Só ele, por favor! Eu deixo os outros, mas preciso dele!

- Sinto muito. – Mirella teve certeza de que Rogue não estava do lado deles ao ouvir isso. – Ele tentou me machucar.

Rogue sorriu. Mirella começou a se aproximar lentamente. Quando ela já estava próxima o bastante para que Rogue pudesse tocá-la se pudesse, parou.

- Bem, eu entendo. – Rogue prosseguiu. – Gambit tem um pouco essa tendência a fazer coisas erradas, mas não é por mal. Ele está um pouco transtornado porque nós dois brigamos, mas é só.

Rogue sentia a adrenalina correr em seu sangue de uma forma que não experimentava há muito tempo. A vontade de vingar Gambit e seus amigos trouxera nova vitalidade para a garota. Só de encostar nela, Rogue ganharia a luta.

-Não posso. Me desculpe. Ele vai me atacar se eu soltá-lo.

- sim, vai. Ele vai querer se vingar por ter batido nele. – então Rogue se virou para Mirella. – Bem como eu vou querer me vingar por você ter machucado ele e os meus amigos!

Mirella ainda estava absorvendo o real significado dessas palavras quando Rogue avançou nela, agarrando o rosto e o pulso dela com as mãos.

O efeito foi imediato. Rogue sentiu os poderes e a força de Mirella começarem a ser sugados para si. Mirella tentou bloquear os poderes de Rogue, e Rogue tentou bloquear os de Mirella usando os poderes da própria garota que acabara de sugar.

Com Mirella bloqueando parte do poderes de Rogue, ela teve que, pela primeira vez na vida, forçar seus poderes. Rogue vivia tentando bloqueá-los, e agora precisava forçar o funcionamento deles, o que foi extremamente cansativo. As duas caíram no chão com o esforço dessa bagunça de poderes, uma tentando bloquear a força da outra, como em um cabo de guerra. Rogue, no entanto, tinha uma vantagem: estava sugando as forças da outra. Exatamente por Mirella estar enfraquecida, ela não conseguia bloquear os poderes de Rogue por completo.

Algum cano estourou, encharcando o chão. Agora as duas estavam encharcadas, rolavam, Mirella enfraquecendo, Rogue ganhando força, sugava cada vez mais, sentia que conseguiria bloquear qualquer poder em um raio de 1 km, além de ganhar toda aquela super-força

Depois de algum tempo, o cabo-de-guerra terminou. Mirella estava deitada no chão, trêmula. Rogue se assentara sobre a cintura dela e sugava o resto de sua energia, sentindo uma zona de pensamentos e memórias em sua mente.

Por fim, Mirella desmaiou. Levou alguns segundos para Rogue perceber e soltá-la. Estava exausta. Se jogou ao chão, deitada, olhando para cima. Enquanto a água do chão encharcava seus cabelos, tentou se levantar. Precisava usar a força de Mirella para soltar seus amigos antes que o poder se acabasse, mas não conseguiu sequer se levantar. Encarou os canos no teto por mais dois minutos antes de apagar.

O Professor chegou ao local alguns minutos depois. Ele e Fera colocaram os heróis no avião e voltaram ao Instituto. À exceção de Rogue e Mirella, todos acordaram no caminho. Gambit foi o último deles.

- Ai, minha cabeça...

Wolverine tacou uma bolsa de gelo para Gambit, o que era a forma dele de se desculpar. Gambit deu uma espécie de sorriso de agradecimento e usou o gelo para aliviar a enxaqueca do chute. Então o homem se levantou para buscar um copo de água e viu. Rogue estava deitada sobre a maca, já de luvas, desacordada.

- Rogue!

- Vai ficar tudo bem com ela, Gambit. – o Professor disse.

- Você! Eu te pedi para cuidar dela!

- Eu cuidei. Ela só saiu porque eu permiti. Eu sabia que faria bem À ela sair um pouco. Vai acordar assim que chegarmos ao Instituto.

Gambit não quis saber. Foi imediatamente até a garota. Segurou sua mão entre as suas. Ela aprecia tão frágil, deitada ali daquele jeito.

Depois de um tempo de voo que passou rápido demais na mente de Gambit, Rogue e Mirella foram descidas do avião e levadas para a enfermaria. Então só restou a ele esperar do lado de fora.

Passaram-se horas. Gambit ficara de pé ao lado de fora da enfermaria, andando de um lado para o outro. Foi impossível para os X-men não sentirem compaixão pelo casal. Depois de três horas nessa inquietude, Jean trouxe uma cadeira para Gambit e a colocou na porta da enfermaria, junto com uma xícara de café. Estava anoitecendo.

- Não adiantaria lhe aconselhar a procurar uma cama ou um sofá. Se já está de pé aí a três horas, não vai ser agora que vai sair. – ela colocou a cadeira para Gambit. Ele se assentou e pegou a xícara de café.

- E você está me ajudando por quê...?

- Honestamente? Me afeiçoei a vocês dois. Realmente quero que fiquem juntos.

Gambit sorriu para ela e bebeu um gole de seu café.

- Não é tão fácil.

- Não, não é. Mas não é impossível.

- Do que está falando?

Jean trouxe uma cadeira para si e se assentou ao lado dele.

- Você já parou para pensar em porque não é possível ler sua mente?

- Não.

- É um campo. A sua mente repele os poderes. Se você puder expandir isso para o seu corpo...

- Então Rogue poderia me tocar!

Gambit quase deixara a xícara de café cair. Imediatamente, imagem atrás de imagem onde ele delirava em tocá-la começaram a invadir sua mente. A beijava, tocava o corpo dela... Céus, quantas vezes sonhara com sexo? De repente tudo parecia tão possível!

- Jean! Jean você precisa me ensinar! – ele bradou no corredor, agarrando a gola da camiseta de Jean. – Por favor!

- Calma, isso não é assim! Demoraria alguns meses...

- Não me importo! – ele puxou a garota para ficar cara a cara com ele. – Treino por anos se quiser, mas por favor! Podemos começar agora mesmo!

Nisso a porta se abriu e o Professor saiu da enfermaria. Gambit soltou Jean, desconcertado.

- Como ela está? – Gambit perguntou, enquanto Jean arrumava a gola da blusa.

- Acordada e renovada. Vai sair em alguns minutos, novinha em folha.

Gambit soltou o ar em uma expirada, aliviado.

- Então acho que isso quer dizer que eu posso...

- Não vá. – Xavier interviu. – Ela quer falar com você. Imediatamente após falar com ela, me procure por favor. Jean, você vem comigo.

A ruiva foi acompanhando o professor até o escritório dele e Gambit continuou assentado na cadeira, esperando Rogue sair.

Jean se assentou na cadeira de frente para o professor.

- Eu não consigo ler a mente de Gambit, mas a sua... Por que mentiu para ele, Jean?

Rogue saiu da enfermaria meio tímida. Gambit olhou para ela.

- Queria falar comigo?

Ela se assentou na cadeira que Jean ocupava há alguns minutos atrás. Estava sem luvas. Ela estendeu a mão para Gambit.

- Você quer que eu... – ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Confie em mim. – ela pediu, a voz baixa como um sussurro. Gambit tirou sua luva de couro e estendeu os dedos para ela. E suas mãos se encontraram.

Foi o início de momento mais mágico das vidas deles, por um motivo muito simples: nada aconteceu. Rogue não estava sugando as energias dele. Não houve efeito negativo. Ele segurou a mão dela com mais firmeza, tentando entender o que acontecia, tentando acreditar que de alguma forma, por algum motivo, ele podia tocá-la.

Ela possuía a pele lisa e suave como cetim. As mãos eram do tamanho da palma inteira de Gambit. Ele colocou a mão dela entre as suas. Se já era muito para ele poder tocá-la, que dirá o contrário. Ela nunca mais tocara alguém por causa de seus poderes por mais de alguns dois segundos, exceto em batalhas, desde que se descobrira mutante. Então, finalmente, ela podia apreciar o toque. A pele dele era bem mais rústica do que a dela, e as mãos dele eram enormes, estavam bem longe de serem delicadas. Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou no calor que fluía das mãos dele para a sua. Suspirou. Ele não aguentou por fim, precisou perguntar.

- Rogue, como isso é possível?

- É Mirella. – ela respondeu, a voz suave. – Os poderes que suguei dela. Eu posso usá-los. Como o poder dela é de bloquear outros poderes, eu posso usá-los para bloquear meu próprio poder.

Gambit sentiu o coração acelerar.

- Por quanto tempo? – ele perguntou.

- No mínimo mais vinte horas.

Vinte horas! Quantas coisas eles poderiam fazer em vinte horas! Segurar a mão dela, pensar em todas as coisas que ele sonhara em fazer e ver que era possível... Tudo isso fez a virilha dele formigar. Gambit ficou um pouco envergonhado. Desviou os olhos.

- O que foi, Remi? – ela perguntou.

- Eu... Eu sou um idiota, Rogue. Você me diz que tem vinte horas e eu só consigo pensar em... Em... Você deveria ter nojo de mim.

- Não, Remi! – ela segurou as mãos dele. Tentava transmitir confiança e segurança ao homem. – Eu... Eu quero. – as bochechas dela coraram imediatamente. – Eu sei o que você

está pensando. Você acha que seria muita crueldade fazer isso comigo sabendo que nunca se repetiria. Acha que seria como se você só se importasse com si mesmo e estivesse me usando.

- Uau. – ele sorriu. – Tem certeza de que não é possível ler a minha mente?

Ela sorriu também. Tocou o rosto dele com sua mão, sentindo uma aspereza suave de uma barba por fazer. Ela começou a acariciar o rosto dele. Ele fechou os olhos.

- Não pense assim, Remi. É o que eu quero. Sabendo que pode ser a única chance, eu fico infinitamente feliz em saber que é você. Cuidadoso, experiente, e eu amo você, então...

- E se você se arrepender? Não terá mais volta.

- Prefiro me arrepender de algo que fiz do que algo que deixei de fazer, ainda mais em uma oportunidade única dessas.

Gambit suspirou derrotado. Ela vencera. Mas não era como se houvesse muita competição, era o que ele queria também. Apenas não queria causar nenhum mal a ela.

- Eu te amo, chérie. Prometo que vou cuidar de você. Prometo que não vai se arrepender.

- Eu sei. Eu confio em você, Remi.

E eles já estavam de pé, com Rogue o conduzindo a seu quarto, quando ele se lembrou de que Xavier o pedira para falar com ele imediatamente após conversar com Rogue.

"Ele sabe!" Gambit pensou. "Ele sabe, ela já devia estar pensando nisso e ele leu na mente dela. Se ele fez tanta questão de ser imediatamente é porque seja lá o que for precisa ser dito antes que aconteça. Será que... Será que por algum motivo, nós não podemos?"

Ele parou de andar subitamente. Rogue, que o puxava pela mão, parou em seguida.

- Aconteceu algo, Remi?

- É... Eu... Tem algo que eu preciso fazer, e tem que ser agora.

- Não se demore muito, nosso tempo é limitado.

- Não se preocupe. Espere por mim. Volto em menos de uma hora.

Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele com suas mãos. Uniu seus lábios em um selinho casto que o surpreendeu e então ela entrou em seu quarto no fim do corredor.

Gambit estava extremamente desesperançoso ao bater à porta. Estava com medo de ter seus sonhos destruídos de alguma forma.

- Pode entrar.

Gambit adentrou o escritório devagar. Xavier lhe indicou a cadeira à sua frente e o francês se assentou.

- O que é tão importante que não pode esperar?

- Não machuque a Rogue, Gambit. Eu amo as crianças como meus filhos.

Remi sentiu seu rosto formar uma expressão surpresa.

- Não estou me referindo apenas ao físico dela. Rogue, por conta de seu poder, passará por uma experiência muito mais forte do que imagina quando isso acontecer. Eu já estive na mente dela várias vezes para acalmá-la quando ela sugava as lembranças dos outros. Ela é mais frágil do que parece. Eu só não quero que você a faça vivenciar algo tão forte para depois...

- Não vou abandoná-la, nunca! Ainda mais agora que Jean disse...

- Ah, sobre o que Jean disse. Ela mentiu. Um processo desses não levaria mais que duas semanas com treino intensivo, não dois meses como ela disse.

Gambit ficou ainda mais empolgado.

- Então! Por que eu iria deixa-la? Logo agora, tão perto de ficar com ela permanentemente! Desculpe-me Professor, mas o motivo dessa conversa ainda não está muito claro pra mim, eu tenho um tempo limitado para passar com minha namorada e sinto que estou apenas o desperdiçando aqui.

- Apenas... Cuide da Rogue, por favor. Eu me importo com ela.

Gambit entendeu por fim. Quando ele fizera esse mesmo pedido ao professor, ele cuidara dela de seu próprio jeito. Agora estava dando carta branca para ele cuidar dela de seu jeito.

- Obrigado, Professor.

Gambit foi até a porta do quarto dela. Parou. Sentia-se nervoso como não sentia há anos. Seu corpo era tomado por um comichão de ansiedade. Respirou fundo. Abriu a porta.

Ela estava assentada na cama, lendo algo. Pôs o livro de lado e se assentou na beirada da cama de frente para a porta. Ele entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si e se assentou ao lado dela.

- Você está concentrada, Rogue?

- Bem, eu... – ela fechou os olhos. Concentrou-se. Em seguida segurou a mão dele, como prova de que podia fazê-lo.

- Não perca o foco, Rogue. Mantenha-se concentrada

- Ah, não se preocupe! O poder dela é como um interruptor. Eu ligo e desligo meus poderes quando quiser, não preciso ficar fazendo força, nem nada do tipo.

- Bem, então... – ele ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha. Gambit segurou suavemente o queixo dela e o puxou para perto até seus lábios se encontrarem.

Gambit exerceu uma pressão suave nos lábios dela. Rogue sentiu uma palpitação repentina no coração. Estendeu a mão e tocou suavemente o rosto dele. O vento soprou suavemente pela janela.

Os lábios se separaram por um segundo. Gambit fitou os olhos dela, passando-lhe segurança, e a beijou novamente. Agora movia seus lábios sobre os dela, devagar, aproveitando cada segundo, se concentrando no sabor inocente dela.

Ele a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama. Rogue fitou os olhos dele, revelando um pouco de medo e insegurança. Gambit precisava se lembrar o tempo todo de ser cauteloso e paciente com ela, era tudo extremamente novo para a menina, e muitas vezes, o que é novo pode ser assustador.

Pensando nisso, ele se assentou com os joelhos prendendo os quadris dela, controlando seu peso sobre o corpo dela. Comparado a Rogue, Gambit era enorme. Precisava de duas dela lado a lado para equivaler à largura dos ombros dele. Isso, é claro, aumentou o medo dele de machuca-la. Rogue parecia frágil demais perto dele.

Ele segurou a barra da camiseta dela, tencionando despi-la, mas subitamente se deteve.

- Remi? Tudo bem?

- Eu... Eu não sei. Isso não me parece tão certo assim com vo...

- Ah, cale-se. – ela o impediu de argumentar mais com um beijo meio desajeitado.

A pequena parte receosa dele desapareceu. Aos poucos Gambit liderou o beijo desajeitado dela, ensinando-a. Rogue soltou um gemido baixo de cansaço, e Gambit percebeu que ele era muito pesado para assentar sobre ela. Ele se assentou ao lado dela e a chamou com a mão, arrancando seus tênis e as meias.

Agora ela se assentara no colo dele, de frente. O homem segurou o queixo dela suavemente e entreabriu seus lábios. Rogue corou. Gambit uniu seus lábios novamente, e desta vez passou a língua para a boca dela. Mais uma vez, Rogue estremeceu e sentiu o coração palpitar. Assim que sentiu o corpo dela tremer, ele puxou o tronco dela mais para perto. Enrolou seus dedos nos cabelos castanhos e intensificou o beijo. Estava completamente ludibriado pelo gosto dela, e já há algum tempo sentira a virilha acordar. Rogue estava encantada por poder tocar em seu namorado e, quem dirá beijá-lo. Estava sendo engolfada por um turbilhão de sensações infindáveis, algumas físicas, outras psicológicas, mas todas muito intensas.

Gambit já sentia o corpo começar a ferver em antecipação. Chegava a ser meio doentio o quanto queria aquela mulher. Aquele beijo simples estava gerando um desejo que o consumia de tal forma que dado certo momento ele não aguentou mais. Era muito difícil numa situação daquela se controlar em tanta calma e convalescência.

Cedendo à sua vontade de possuí-la, ele separou o beijo e se livrou de sua jaqueta e da camisa. Rogue se perdeu no tronco enorme dele, a ponto de não perceber exatamente quando ele lhe retirou a camiseta.

A primeira coisa que ela fez quando se deu conta da situação foi abraça-lo. Abraça-lo forte. Ele correspondeu ao abraço. O contato de seus corpos aumentou ainda mais a vontade dos dois. A partir daí tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Eles voltaram a se beijar. Gambit deitou-a e deitou-se por cima, jogando o peso em seus joelhos. Ele abriu a braguilha do jeans dela e a livrou-se dele. Quando estava com as mãos no fecho do sutiã dela, parou. Rogue tentava com as mãos trêmulas em êxtase e nervosismo retirar as últimas peças de roupa do corpo dele, mas sem muito sucesso.

Ele interviu. Segurou as mãos dela.

- Calma Rogue. Ainda temos dezoito horas. Para quê o desespero?

- Eu... Eu preciso de você!

Ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso de contentação.

- Eu também preciso de você.

Gambit fez o que Rogue não conseguira, e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver como ela ficara linda ao corar quando o viu nu. Ele era realmente enorme. Imponente. Ela gostou.

Seus olhos cintilavam ao admira-lo. Passado o impacto de vê-lo nu, ela reagiu. Permitiu-se tocá-lo. Se seu coração já disparara antes, não era nada comparado ao que acontecia agora. Ela entrava em êxtase com a perspectiva de ter cada centímetro do corpo dele ao seu alcance. Subitamente tocá-lo não era o bastante. Ela beijava cada ponto do corpo dele que podia alcançar o que ia do rosto até o meio do tronco.

E os beijos dela apenas deram a ele vontade de fazer o mesmo. Retirou o sutiã dela e também começou a devorá-la com beijos. Rogue parou de beijá-lo e deixou o corpo pender para trás. Suas costas foram amparadas pela mão grande e forte dele. Ela se entregou às sensações que fervilhavam em sua pele, sentindo uma trilha de calor ser deixada para trás conforme ele percorria o corpo dela com os lábios.

Gambit sentia-se cada vez mais excitado. Cada parte do corpo dela que ele beijava ou tocava era um impulso a mais: o rosto, os seios, os ombros, até o ventre. Por fim, as pulsações de excitação se tornaram fortes o bastante para não poderem ser ignoradas. Ele sorriu em vê-la corar ao ter sua última peça de roupa retirada. Rogue estava tão corada agora quanto se tivesse pegado sol demais. Extremamente vermelha.

Ele sentiu uma pontinha de desespero. Como não machuca-la? Não tinha como. Pelo menos um pouco ele ia feri-la. O que podia fazer para compensar isso era ser cauteloso. Tomou-a nos braços carinhosamente. Depositou um selinho sobre os lábios já quentes e inchados dela.

Escorou-a um pouco na cabeceira da cama. Rogue estava meio assentada e meio deitada. Abraçou o tronco dela e se posicionou entre suas pernas. O rosto de Rogue assumiu um misto de medo e ânsia. Desejo e receio. Gambit fez um carinho suave no rosto dela e lhe deu outro selinho. Pensou em um zilhão de coisas para dizer, mas por fim não disse nada. Apenas a beijou mais uma vez.

Ele segurou os quadris dela e os ergueu um pouco, ficando na altura dos dele. Meio receoso pressionou o pênis na entrada dela. Precisou forçar um pouco. Ela gemeu um pouco, sentindo uma dorzinha suave por sua "atacada" daquela forma.

Gambit invadia o corpo e o pudor da garota, muito lentamente. Beijava-a nos lábios e acariciava seu corpo pra tranquiliza-la. A respiração dela estava acelerada. Ela sentia um ardor ir subindo pelo canal conforme ele se movia para dentro. Tal ardor era ignorado pela sensação de saber que aquele que estava com ela daquela forma era ele, Gambit. O homem da vida dela.

Subitamente, parou. Havia alcançado a barreira da virgindade dela. Dava para ver o quanto ela já estava sentindo dor apenas até ali. Não agradava a ele a ideia de ser o causador de uma parcela maior daquela sensação.

Ao ver que ele hesitara por tempo demais, Rogue decidiu pela primeira vez tomar uma atitude. Empurrou o tronco dele para trás até que ele estivesse deitado e se deitou sobre ele. Ainda estava dentro dela. Ela alisou os cabelos castanhos dele.

- Remi... – Gambit sentiu as pulsações em seu pênis dobrar de intensidade ao ouvi-la chama-lo por seu nome. – Eu quero. Mas não consigo sozinha.

Foi a voz suavemente implorativa dela, mais que tudo, que o fez ceder. Ele segurou os quadris dela.

- Rogue, beije-me. Beije-me e concentre-se apenas em meu beijo.

Ela colocou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e uniu seus lábios. Gambit puxou os quadris dela para baixo lentamente. Ela parou o beijo e soltou um gemido de dor. Gambit quase se conteve, mas a sensação de forçar o contato de seus corpos era tão prazerosa que ele não parou.

- Rogue... – ele sussurrou, junto a um gemido. – Beije-me! Beije- me!

Ela tentava não se lembrar da dor, mas era difícil. Beijou Gambit como ele pedira e tentou se focar apenas no beijo. As mãos dela agarraram os ombros dele, compensando um pouco a dor. Gambit ainda puxava os quadris dela para baixo, sentindo que estava cada vez mais próximo de passar do limite e então...

O grito que ela quis soltar foi rapidamente abafado pelos lábios dele. Ambos sentiram a pequena quantidade de sangue que escorrera dela.

Gambit abraçara o corpo dela contra si e a beijava com carinho tentando fazê-la ignorar a dor. Rogue sentia a ardência de ter tido parte de seu corpo arrebentado. Depois de tanta força, agora que ele arrebentara o hímen dela, foi relativamente fácil terminar de penetrá-la, mas ainda assim, ele ficou preocupado com isso.

As respirações deles se misturavam lentamente. A ânsia de Gambit por terminar o ato o consumia aos poucos, mas ele precisava ter certeza de que ela estava bem antes. Prometera que seria cuidadoso. Prometera não machuca-la.

- Rogue chérie, tudo bem?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Manteve-se acalmando a respiração por um tempo até que a ardência estivesse sob controle.

- Agora sim, Remi. Agora está tudo bem.

Ele sorriu para ela um pouco tristonho, como quem pede desculpas. Ela o beijou lentamente, como quem aceita o pedido. Gambit engoliu em seco. Agora ia terminar com aquilo.

Segurando-a pelas costas, inverteu a situação, ficando por cima dela. Ocupou-se de beijá-la de novo. Passados alguns minutos, sentiu que ela retomara seu estado natural, na medida do possível. Então experimentou se mover.

No mesmo instante ela abraçou as costas dele. Ela não saberia descrever a sensação. Um pouco de dor, sim, mas ela tinha que admitir: no fundo algo bom começava a despertar. Gambit se esforçava para não abusar muito da menina, mas a onda de prazer que nascia em si era tamanha que chegava a ser maior que a sua capacidade de raciocínio.

Não demorou muito e a mente dele foi tomada por ela e pelas sensações que se engalfinhavam em seu corpo. Não havia mais razão ali. Rogue se agarrou ainda mais ao corpo dele ao perceber que este intensificava o ritmo.

- Remi, c-calma... Espera...

Gambit parou.

- Machucada? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Mais para incomodada.

Ele tencionou se levantar, mas ela o deteve.

- Não! Só... Devagar, por favor.

- Desculpe. Sou meio bruto, não é? – ele deu um sorriso sem jeito. Ela sorriu de volta.

- É, um pouco. Mas eu gosto disso em você. Mas por hora...

Ele a abraçou carinhosamente. Colocou o queixo sobre o ombro dela, perdendo-se no perfume dos cabelos dela. "Foco, Gambit. Seja gentil!"

"Gentil" não era uma das palavras no vocabulário dele, mas aquela era uma ocasião especial. Rogue era especial.

Ele se focou em movimentos mais suaves, alternados com beijos no pescoço dela. Em poucos segundos Rogue sentiu calafrios tencionarem subir sua espinha. Ela abraçou-o junto a si. Seus corpos agora estavam em tanto contato quanto era possível... E era viciante!

Toque. Simples e mais intenso que tudo. O contato de suas peles estava levando ambos à loucura de tal forma que a dor e a ardência abandonaram o corpo de Rogue lentamente, a mesma velocidade que algo viscoso utiliza para se espalhar sobre uma superfície lisa.

Foi lento, mas aconteceu. Sumiu. E quando ela se deu conta disso, apertou o corpo dele ainda mais contra si. Até mesmo cruzou as pernas em torno dos quadris dele, beijando seu pescoço em deleite. Foi para ele o sinal de que ela estava bem, e ele perdeu todo o foco.

A intensidade de antes, que ela interrompera, foi pouco a pouco recuperada. Desta vez, Rogue também se jogou na mesma intensidade que ele. Espasmos e tremores de prazer subiam de onde Gambit lhe estocava até a nuca, causando calafrios consecutivos em sua espinha.

Gambit era tomado por pulsações cada vez mais fortes, levando-o cada vez mais para perto de um orgasmo.

Ambos arfavam. Suavam. A certo ponto, ele cansou de conter os gemidos, o que fez com que ela também soltasse seus gemidos baixos e tímidos.

Ele não aguentou mais. Em um último gemido com uma mistura de alívio, ele deixou seu sêmen se derramar dentro do corpo dela. Sua respiração estava extremamente ofegante. Havia suor escorrendo de seu corpo.

E aquilo ainda não estava terminado. Rogue estava com o corpo em um estágio implorativo. Estava chegando ao fim. O simples movimento dele de sair de dentro dela foi o bastante. Ela enterrou as unhas nos ombros largos e abafou seu gemido com os lábios contra o pescoço dele.

Ela soltou mais três respirações forçadas. Gambit saiu de cima dela e se assentou com as costas jogadas na cabeceira. Estendeu a mão para ela.

Rogue se deitou com a cabeça no colo dele. Sentia-se súbita e extremamente cansada. Queria dormir, mas isso significaria perder boa parte das dezoito horas restantes.

- Remi, beije-me de novo?

Ele sorriu. A noite estava apenas começando. Eles ainda passaram muito tempo juntos. Muito mesmo. Se tinham dezoito horas, usariam o máximo que pudessem. Nem era possível contabilizar os beijos e os toques. Fizeram amor mais duas vezes.

Quando o Sol nasceu, os dois estavam abraçados, olhando pela janela. Assistiram o astro subir no céu, um sentindo a respiração do outro. Rogue estava muito sonolenta. Um vento frio começou a entrar pela janela e ela tremeu.

Gambit suspirou. Sabia que tinha acabado o tempo dele. Se Rogue dormisse, não havia a menor garantia de que seus poderes não voltariam durante o sono.

Ele deu um selinho suave e demorado e um último abraço nela. Rogue percebeu na hora que ele estava se despedindo e começou a chorar. Gambit sentiu algo se apertar dentro de si.

Seria capaz de chorar também, mas se conteve. Enxugou as lágrimas dela. Envolveu seu corpo em um cobertor.

- Remi, não vai não...

Ele não conseguiu recusar. Abraçou-a sentindo o calor passar pelo cobertor. Passados poucos minutos ela adormeceu.

Gambit sentiu um aperto no coração. Foi aos poucos tomando consciência de eu não podia mais tocá-la. Não queria acreditar. Precisava ter certeza. Estendeu a mão suavemente e tocou a ponta do nariz dela. Sentiu imediatamente um choque suave em seu dedo. Os poderes dela estavam de volta.

Rogue despertou no meio da tarde. Esticou-se para os lados, mas além dela, a cama estava vazia.

Assentou-se. Era difícil perceber que toda a noite anterior não passara de um sonho, mas ela tinha alguns chupões pelo corpo e um suave incômodo entre as pernas para lhe provar que anda havia sido uma ilusão.

Ela ainda estava assentada na mesma posição, tentando voltar para a sua realidade quando notou uma coisa. Na mesa de cabeceira, debaixo do abajur, havia uma carta de baralho: uma dama de copas.

A dama de copas. A carta favorita de Gambit. Ela a pegou e percebeu que ele havia escrito algo à caneta no verso dela:

"Seus poderes voltaram assim que você adormeceu então eu sai para evitar acidentes. Dê-me duas semanas. Espere por mim. Vou resolver isso para nós.

Amo você, chérie."

Ela segurou a carta contra seu coração. Quase dava para senti-lo ali. "Ele me pediu duas semanas para fazer seja lá o que for e ficar comigo! Esperarei, Remi. Ansiosamente."

E foram as duas semanas mais longas da vida dela. Mais compensou.

- Remi, vamos tomar uma casquinha!

Ela tocou a mão quente dele e o levou até o carrinho de sorvete. Os dois se assentaram em um banco tomando seus sorvetes.

- Chérie, sujou. – ele estendeu a mão para limpar o sorvete do canto da boca dela, mas parou. Aproximou os lábios e aproveitou para beijá-la. Rapidamente as línguas deles se cruzaram. Dados poucos segundos, separaram-se. Rogue sorriu.

- Quando poderei agradecer a Jean o bastante por ter treinado você?

- Nunca agradeceremos o bastante... Ela não imagina o milagre que fez por nós ao expandir o campo da minha mente, ou sei lá o que...

Os dois riram suavemente. Ele a beijou novamente.

- Remi, promete que nunca vai me deixar?

- O que? Se até quando não podíamos ficar juntos eu quis, agora que finalmente eu posso te beijar, por que eu não faria?

- Exatamente por isso. Por que você pode. Nosso amor não é mais impossível. Isso não deixa as coisas monótonas para você?

- Deixa para você?

- Não! Jamais!

- Então, fim. Nosso amor é eterno Rogue, seja ele possível ou não.

Ela sorriu. O amor deles era eterno, e seria forte para sempre.

* * *

**E fim da fic!**

**Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui, pois eu reconheço que ela se excedeu um pouco... Me deixem um comentário por favor? Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Leiam minhas outras fics. ^^**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

**NB/ Muito boa a fic e olha que eu nem queria ler ela .. Parabéns a Gaby mais uma vez e espero que todos gostem !**


End file.
